


Hidden from Sight

by Elila



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'll post tags as we go, Modern AU, Old Friends, hidden society, newlyweds, some new magic rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elila/pseuds/Elila
Summary: In a world hidden from magic. Lucy Heartfilia- now Dragneel, uncovered her husband's secret after he burned down the house. Follow their adventures with family and friends as go through their magical world, while unraveling an old mystery.Modern Secret Society AU
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic in this fandom— scratch that. This is my first fanfic post for the public period. My test runs don't count. So, please take pity on this amateur writer who is using this tale to hone her skills as a writer and story-teller.
> 
> Seriously, if you have any critics to improve my writing skills lay on me buddies, but make it sweet cause my heart is fragile. Like literally, there is a please handle with care fragile sign pasted on my back.
> 
> Now onwards to our story.

The sun was shining brightly during the Summer Season. From the outskirts of Magnolia and the cityscapes was a building near the lake. The place bustled, and the barmaids entertained their guests. The large wooden doors burst open, revealing two boys. A father and son. One with strange coral hair and the other the bright red, similar to the flames they famed to wield.

Plenty cheered their greetings, raising a glass to the man and the boy, who wandered off. Natsu spotted his friends at the corner, gathering around Cana's spot, a table near barrels. Barrels full of cheap booze.

Cana clicked her tongue, gazing at the cards in front of her. The youngest Strauss across. And the rest gathered around in a circle, notably Laxus dozing off near the table. Cana's brows furrowed.

"Are you sure you're reading it, right?" Gray broke the ice. Shirtless, as he peered beside Cana. His brow wrinkled as he stared at the table.

"There's no way in hell my sister would ever go through shi—!" the eldest of the Strauss snarled at Cana. Her hands slammed on the table, inducing a loud bang.

"Language!" the armored teenager, with hair tied in a braid, scolded her rival.

"Speak for yourself," the platinum blonde scoffed. Mirajane stared intently at the card laid across the table. If it wasn't for Cana picking up her cards, guarding them with intent. She would have burned that fucking liar.

"Am I going to die, Cana?" the youngest questioned with a furrowed brows, almost petrified. Lisanna held on to her brother's arm, both pale on the face.

Mira swiftly answered her sister, "Hell no—!"

Cana clapped her hands, interrupting Mira's words. She took a swig of her beer. "Look. Having The Death in your fortune doesn't mean you're gonna die." She pointed at the skeleton with black armor riding a horse among the dying. She motioned to the card next to it. A child, a man, and a woman pointing in one direction, then placed a finger on the dancing woman with silken robes and wand on each hand, "…These are The Judgement and The World. It means you are going to experience an end or will sacrifice something that will lead you to a reawakening which will lead you to fulfillment."

"Hell, will my sister—"

"I said, LANGUAGE!" Erza Scarlet glared at the eldest Strauss, the she-devil Mirajane.

"STOP INTERRUPTING EVERYTHING I SAY!" It wasn't long before a demonic arm formed around Mira's hand. Erza reequipped with her training sword.

"Natsu!" Trying to end the argument between the two girls. Lisanna called out to the approaching fire mage. This also incited the young ice mage, bored watching the whole fiasco.

"Hey flame for brains, you finally showed up." Gray Fullbuster stood to his feet, his shirt and pants already thrown to the floor.

"Why don't you wear some pair of clothes for once, perverted stripper?" Already face to face, glowering at his rival.

"Well. I ain't the one who burned half of the town last time," Natsu bit back.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Lisanna couldn't help but swear dropped. Especially when the two boys were still throwing each other insults. Their stance shifted. Especially with the way their hands grew smoke and mist.

"You did, kid." The teenage blonde replied, with a lightning scar near his eye. Only a table away from them as he leaned on the bench, casually. Holding one earpiece away from his ear. Though, it seemed like he wasn't paying much attention. It was clear he was listening.

Cana took another drink of her alcohol, throwing a glass over her shoulder as she grabbed another one. "Happens all the time. Ya should be used to it by now."

After one bullseye insult and patience about to snap, annoyed. He lit his fists aflame ready to punch that popsicle to the next—

Shoot.

The sudden voice of his father rang through his head, a deadly warning, a reminder of awaiting doom if he dared disobey. Inches away from Gray, he relaxes his stance. The flames flickered until it disappeared. He slouched, pouting as he slumped to the floor. Gray toppled on his foot, hitting face-first on the floor. The magic piling disappeared.

They both groaned.

"Give up already?" Gray said with a raised brow, picking up from his fall. He thanked the youngest of the group for keeping his clothes.

"Like hell, I would!" Natsu propped himself up, snarling at the provocation.

"LANGUAGE!" the red hair's words both made them flinched. Already finished the battle with Mira. Erza grabbed both boys by the head and made knocked them over. The only terror that could make them behave even for a split second.

They yelped, quietly muttering a shaky agreement, nursing their foreheads.

"Can't fight," Natsu pouted. "Dad told me to behave if I want to join him to Hargeon."

"Why would you be going to Hargeon?" Lisanna asked the question that made the children all curious. The brooding Laxus opened an eye, showed his interest.

The coral haired boy shrugged, "We are going to meet someone there. Dunno why, though."

Cana shuffled her Major Arcana. Her lips tilted in a way that showed mischief, "When are you leaving?"

"When dad's done talking with Gramps."

She spread her cards with her hands. Her eyes glinted cryptically. "How about I read your fortune during your visit to Hargeon? Since you're in a hurry, pick three."

"Knowing pyro, he will just burn down a house instead," Gray scoffed, shoving his hands to his pocket, only to realize he lacks it.

Natsu snarled, "Watcha Say, you perverted bastard?!"

"Are you deaf, ashbrains?!"

With the insults and the mock encouragement, Natsu snatched three cards and gave them Cana. Cana gently placed her cards back to her pile and laid them down.

She revealed the first one, a card of fortune depicted solely by fate. It was a wheel, the most symbolic of Arcadia. "The Wheel of Fortune…" Cana murmured. Her lips tugged to a frown. The agitated crowd leaned closer, curious at Natsu's fortune. 

She revealed the other card, flipping it over to show a woman pouring water on the lake and land. A six-pointed star shone brightly, together with several, on top of her. Cana tilted her head on the card, curious if it held a double meaning she couldn't comprehend.

The ever impatient Natsu asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cana stared blankly at the cards. She felt vague when she saw the two cards, yet a pull she couldn't understand. "You are destined to an inevitable fate." She tapped the card. The Star. "A fated meeting that rejuvenates you or gives you hope."

"Natsu!" A boisterous voice that could only rival his son's own boomed across the guild. A man of red messy hair and eyes similar to the color of flames. He grinned, razor-sharp teeth peeking out of his lips. "Hey, kids! What are you playing?" he peered over the boy, his elbow on his youngest head. Natsu called out his name while the other kids greeted him gleefully.

"Reading his fortune, Mr. Dragneel," Erza said respectfully. Opted to ignore the scoff of her rival teenager.

"Come on, Erza, no need to be polite. Just call me Igneel." The man shook his head. He tackled the boy, who barely escaped his grasp. Fingers held the precious scarf around the boy's neck. He made sure the lad didn't leave to who knows where. "I'll be borrowing the kid. You can read his fortune after we return from Hargeon."

"But Cana was about to read the last card!" the boy complained.

"The train—" both grew green at the mention. "Is about to leave in five. We. Have. To. Go." He emphasized his sentence. This time, dragged the boy with him. Gray said a biting remark in farewell, which earned a rude gesture in return. They bid their goodbyes, stated their own wishes. When the large doors shut close, the fire dragons out of sight did all the kids turned to the drunk fortune-teller.

The shy Elfman who watched the spectacle but didn't speak. Asked in a soft voice, "What was in his last card?"

They all peered at the drunk. Cana raised her brows. Eyes trained on the now neatly arranged set, her stack of cards at the center where the three cards used to lay. They finally noticed the clean slate did they dare showed their disappointments.

"Did you seriously clean it up without even peeking?" Laxus said with a frown. He, too, though will refuse if anyone asked, was curious about the last one.

Cana nonchalantly took another chug of her alcohol. She shrugged, "When Igneel called out to him. It was game over."

They didn't understand a word she just said. Instead, they voiced their frustrations, opted to leave to do their own things.

"Man, what let down."

Cana drank another. A smirk was visible behind the bottle.

She saw it.

The card was already in her hand. The picture was already imprinted on her mind. 

A pair, man and woman, naked to the world with an angel hovering over them. Divine protection over their union.

The Lovers.

A card she didn't know that kid could ever possess.

She chuckled. Stirring her mug as her mind wandered to the betting money soon, "The betting money would be all mine…"

* * *

Layla tugged on the shawl she has around her shoulders. She coughed, and her preteen daughter immediately focused her attention. Lucy adjusted the shawl on her shoulder, "Mother, you should rest more."

She chuckled over her daughter's worried face. She smiled, her frail hand holding on her treasure's own. "Your father couldn't even persuade me to stay in the mansion. Lucy, dear, just because I'm unwell doesn't mean I'm incapable of moving."

"You feel much better if you rest," Lucy tried to convince once more, knowing full well it's fruitless. Her mother can be stubborn.

Layla mused. She motioned to the window, "It's not every day you get a chance to go outside. Shouldn't you be exploring? Kids your age should be playing, forgetting your parents' existence."

"Those kids—" she emphasized her next words. "Don't have sick parents."

Layla brushed away her worries, "Stellar, I'll be sitting here meeting a friend. I won't be moving much."

Lucy sulked, "Can't they just visit us in the mansion?"

"He's bringing his son along. I heard that boy is the exact definition of a flaming spitfire," Layla chuckled at her words. The memory of the dragon animatedly described his son still made her amuse. That man was as old as the city itself, yet he could act like any child still experiencing the world. "Besides," she tucked a blond hair over her child's ear. Chocolate brown eyes, the only feature Li\ucy inherited from her father, stared at her own. "Your father and sister were the only ones who went to Hargeon last time because you got sick. This is a perfect chance to explore."

Lucy, the name she chose, when their company's Love n Lucky signage missing its 'k.' Coincidentally, that very name meant light. Lucy was the definition of both and upheld her name without knowing the origins. Her daughter opened her mouth then closed with a pout.

Stellar was very stubborn.

Layla giggled at her daughter's childishness, but her eyes caught sight of fiery color in the crowd. She raised a hand high enough for anyone to see. Her voice soft in a light whisper, "Over here."

Like a boom, the dragon snapped his head to the call.

Igneel zeroed on the two identical women… Errr... girl. The elder one, whose hair is dipped with gold, and a lovely heart-shaped face with bright features. Her eyes were a dark color in the light turned to gold. The younger of the two, a replica of her mother. 

He gave his own grin. Unaware of his features soften as he met the two.

The older one beckoned him over.

"It's good to see you again, Igneel," Layla happily greeted. 

"Likewise."

Her eyes wandered, "Where's your boy?"

_Igneel smiled. A memory flashed through his mind. He barely escaped the clutches of the train, except his son was unfortunate. Before he could get his bearings, he was left dangling on the window. The train moved to its next destination. Igneel bade him a tearful farewell._

Igneel craned his neck to the crowd, searching before he shrugged, "Somewhere. You know..." the man gagged. "Trains."

Layla giggled. Used to the dragon's way of avoiding any sort of moving vehicle. It isn't surprising if their kids also inherit the trait. "There's so much I wish to tell you but," she grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. The girl made a noise. "Can you go, my Stellar? You need to liven up a little, explore Hargeon... or whatever kids your age often do."

The old man laughed, "Has Jude's stuck up, high and mighty attitude?"

"Excuse me—" the young girl squeaked.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thought so," her mother giggled in mischief. "Though no, a worrywart, you see. She has been itching to get up and leave her poor mother alone but couldn't bear to do so."

Igneel snorted, "Figures."

"Hey, I'm right here—!"

"Don't worry, kid, your mother is in safe hands. So do enjoy yourself out there."

Somehow, a dumbfound Lucy found herself outside the door. Questioning everything, including her existence.

Mostly...

Lucy glanced at the see-through door where her mother was laughing with that man.

"Who is he?" She was questioning her mother's mysterious friend. Especially when she could barely put a name to his face. He reminded her so much of a fire lit up during the winter nights.

Turns out, standing in the doorway of a busy café is not the best way to do so. The angry snarls and frustration over the people's yells made her scatter to the nearest empty spot. Lucy huffed, then clicked her tongue.

Her eyes traced the odd landscapes famously known as Hargeon. The structures weren't as high as the capital, Crocus. Nor was it large and grand like Alcapha. It gave a homely feeling, plus the soft scent of sea salt gave the vibe of it being an actual port. Especially boats towered than the buildings, floating near the waters. It was lively and spirited.

Amidst her observations landed on a boy, probably near her age or older. Someone she could easily pinpoint in a crowd due to his messy pink locks and an odd scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. In the middle of _summer_.

'Who wears a scarf during summer?!' answering her own question. 'That guy apparently does.'

His onyx colored eyes met her own, startling Lucy. A dark brown, almost borderline brown. It reminded her of her favorite gem, the same name, tucked away in a jewelry box.

Golden tan, she noticed. Eyes sharp but carefree. He might have good fashion sense since the scarf matched the black sleeveless shirt with golden accents with his pair of white loose pants and slippers.

Lucy narrated this all in her head. He sent a grin. Startled, Lucy tucked her gaze away before he thought she might be a creep. Unaware of the glimmer of amusement in the eyes she found so fascinating.

Taking the sights of the city. A girl bumped into her.

Lucy yelped, "Ah, hey!"

"It's Salamander!"

"I can't believe he's here!"

Lucy watched as a couple of girls ran in the same direction. Nearing a quiet place, where a crowd gathered. "A celebrity?" Puzzled. She never heard of this 'Salamander.' That image is synonymous with that word was a lizard. She shivered at that thought. Curiosity, her only reason why she bothered to take a peek.

In the middle of the screeching girls was a man. He signed several of their papers. They sighed, screamed, and cheered. One fainted when he gave a kiss on her hand. Lucy would admit the guy was handsome. She tilted her head in confusion when he refused to take pictures with them. His finger on his mouth, like he wanted them to keep a secret that he was there.

He has all the looks and personality of an actual celebrity.

It was enough for Lucy to be sold that he was a star she didn't know about. His gaze landed on her with a toothy smile. Her breath itched as a feeling like chains tried to tangled her heart. The feeling vanished as quickly as it came, leaving Lucy confused at the odd change of events. 

She shrugged off the feeling, opted to leave to explore more of the city.

A faint feeling of discomfort tugged on her chest. Her head throbbed, vision blackened. She quickly turned around, hoping to ask for help, only to see the sight of several girls on the floor. Passed out.

A gasp left her mouth. Her eyes widened as the very same celebrity gave a menacing smirk.

"Hel...p." she cried.

The lights went out. 


	2. Prologue II

The first thing Lucy noticed when she gained consciousness was rocking. Followed by the salty smell of the sea. Panic swirled in her chest as she observed her hands and legs tied. She counted backward in her mind, hoping to keep her cool long enough to get out of the situation.

A boat, she cursed. 

It was hard to escape a boat, especially at the open sea. It was also hard to go home without proper navigation. Lucy froze when she couldn't feel the hard object in her pocket, aka her phone. The only means of communication was back at the cafe. 

She tried not to cry. 

Ropes dug on her skin. She wriggled, trying to take it off. Luck was on her side as she slipped off the loosely tied ropes. 

"Hey, boss, why don't give some a taste?" her ears strained to a gruff man who dared say that.

"Don't you dare," a voice said, she deduced was their boss. "Our client wants these girls untouched and unharmed."

"Have some self-restraint. Some of these are kids," A new one entered the mix. Stepping of feet on wooden floors. She couldn't count how many of them but presumed they may be more, with three talking. She moved her hands, wriggling over her confines. 

"Hey, boss," the buffoon called out. She flinched when she felt a kick on her shoulder. "This one's awake."

She opened her eyes. Assessing her surroundings, composed of a room with no windows. Various girls laid down on the floor, and some carried by them. They were a total of five men. She side-eye the open door across the room, peeking out where she could clearly see a staircase.

Their boss veered to her. The same one who pretended to be a celebrity to lure them. Though, she questioned how he was able to deceive. With technology nowadays, it's so easy to get information. Trafficking activities can't be hidden that long. Not with that face rising whenever girls are missing. People would notice, then an investigation would ensue... Right?

The boss smiled at her. He opened his mouth, but she can only hear a buzz in her ear, blurred sounds he made. Boss gave her a weird look when he noticed she didn't change her expression. She still held the same calculating gleam that made him wary.

Their boss hummed, "Odd… I'm quite sure— it will take longer. Maybe it's faulty." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You're quite pretty. You'll fetch a hefty price."

"What did you do?! Drugged me?!" she snapped at the man. Twisted her head away from his touch.

He chuckled, "You can say that." He let go of her. Motioning to the men. "Gentlemen, we should get ready to leave."

She panicked. Time was ticking on her end. 

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

The crew froze. The boss's eyes turned back to the girl. 

"You know the price for that, correct? My mother is an aristocrat, and my father owes Heartfilia Konzern. I'll pay thrice for every girl around here, including myself."

"Why would I do that?" their boss turned to Lucy, one brow raised. "How could we know you won't say anything to the officers?"

"You're aren't the first boss I met," she mused, acting casual. "You aren't my first rodeo either. I know the rules, and I can get you the payment without rousing suspicions."

The offer was tempting. The boss licked his lips in greed at the quick large sum of money that landed on his lap. On the contrary, "Unfortunately, I do have clients and a job to do, princess. Besides, like I said before. You fetch a hefty price with your identity. My clients would be please."

She chuckled. "Really?" Pretend to care less that they would sell her off. Inside, Lucy could hear her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She knew her father has enemies left, right, and center that wouldn't mind buying her at a hefty price just to get the upper hand. She didn't show this. Opted to express a calm, expressionless attitude. "My very presence already puts you at a disadvantage. I don't think your clients would care less if you're found. It's best to accept my offer before it's too late."

The boss narrowed his eyes at the underlined threat before he could answer. The roof broke, burying half the people in the large debris. A person fell, along with a ceiling, on top of the boss. Smoke spread the area. She held her gaze expectantly. Only to fall flat a second later.

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the goons, buried beneath the debris, lashed out at the figure. Lucy fell silent, attention concentrated on the smoky silhouette. When the smoke clear did her savior was revealed. Messy pink hair, scaly white scarf, and onyx eyes…

"Hey, aren't you that—" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence before the guy toppled over. Green and a face sick. That instant, he fell like a lump of meat, Lucy immediately realized. He's pretty much useless.

"Well, so much of a rescue." She used to moment of chaos to slipped out of her ropes. She took her multi-tool and opened the pocket knife, then sliced the ropes around her legs. 

Maybe getting kidnapped way too often is an advantage on its own.

"But it still sucks," she angrily murmurs. Aside from the boss who got squashed, the others were already gaining a footing.

By instinct, she grabbed the fellow by the scarf and fled.

"Hey boys, go get her!" one of them shouted, already removing the wooden planks that blocked him.

Lucy raced to the top, happy that the boat only has two levels. The structure was small, even with the big hole sitting on the floor. It was deserted, away from another sign of boats or people in general. Noises came out from the staircase. She noticed a door and immediately reached out for it.

The guys reached the top, some nursing the wounds they got hit from the falling ceiling.

"Man, that still stinks." A guy rubbed his head. Snarling at the pain and the trouble they got themselves into. "There's a large hole in the boat now. Damn, that is gonna rake a fortune to fix."

"Don't know what that lass is capable of, nor that lad she runs off with. And I ain't going to find out. Let's split. We cover more ground that way."

They grumbled their agreement, moving out to different directions. One of the men reached for the nearest door. He turned opened the room to what looked like a storage closet. It was dark, but he could make out a broom, buckets, some clothes hanging in the line. A cabinet, small enough not a grown man could fit. "Just a broom closet." He shrugged, then closed the door.

Lucy relaxed from her position on top of the doorway. She climbed her way down as she sighed in relief.

Lucy turned to the closet and opened it to reveal her sick companion. He toppled over. Face hit on the cold floor, his lower half still inside the cabinet. Lucy peered at him in disbelief that he was able to hold such an acrobatic position in that small space for a long time. 

'He's flexible...' that thought filled her mind. 'Maybe a little too experienced...'

"Are you okay?" She held her breath, huffed at the fact she doesn't have much stamina for running. He looked queasy. Like, anytime he would vomit whatever was leftover from his meals. She placed a hand on his forehead and another on her own. She winced at the abnormally high temperature. She frowned, concerned.

The boy groaned, "Mo...ion...sick...ness..."

"We're not even moving..." she sweatdropped. The fact, she caught a glimpse of the port during their escape. It gave a lingering hope. The boat was at a standstill, yet still far from the seaport. As low as it seems. They have a chance to escape.

Those girls locked up down there still have a chance.

She needed a way to rescue them. Going to the police may be a logical solution... but there was something fishy about these people she couldn't place a finger on. Like the guy sick on the ground looked he just came out of a manga.

Her gears in her head kept turning. Frustrated, she huffed as she crossed her legs. Her head tilted on her side in thought. Chocolate eyes landed on her companion.

He was strong. That was evident when he made a large hole that it took half the ship. Lucy wasn't an expert, but the posture made it he could easily punch the guy nearest to him. Before the motion sickness won instead. Despite this, deep in her guts. She trusted this stranger, and her instincts never failed her before. 

The gears kept turning. Then it clicked, fixing it to one place.

"I'm an idiot," her only conclusion to the crazy plan she concocted.

It was official.

Lucy Heartfilia, a top student at Fiore High School and the proud daughter of Jude and Layla, is now considered an idiot.

"I have to apologize to dad once this whole fiasco ends," Lucy muttered to herself. She dishonored her father's teachings in business tactics since she has failed the number one rule.

_Do what only benefits you._

And she already failed that from day one. Not that her father disregarded that rule more than once.

Right now, she could have left and let them find their own escape... yet, her feet stay put. Her only weapons, a broomstick and her wits, to her goal, the ship's helm, where the boat's functions lie.

'But for my plan to rely on that guy... a total stranger,' Lucy sighed. 'Heavens, please let me be right.' Her breath hitched when she heard a man's muffled voice on the other side of the wall. She gulped when she saw them carry around familiar blade weapons. Her source of comfort was so far. She hasn't seen a single one armed with a gun.

...Hopefully, none with a gun.

The plan was simple. For odd reasons, Lucy doesn't why, except for a gut feeling. She'll take a risk and put her life at stake into crashing the boat unto the land. So, if her calculations were correct. She got the blueprints right by her estimation. She might be able to make the ship steady. For the sake that the stranger will regain consciously and goddamn save them all.

If all things fail, she'll use the lifeboat to save her own skin. She's not a hero, nor is she capable of helping them on her own. She's only fifteen goddamnit, give her a break.

Her quiet footsteps and her small frame made it easier to navigate through the deck. For the rest, she thanked the stars for her luck.

Familiarizing with the type of boat, she immediately concluded as a medium-sized yacht. With business already dabbling with sea transportation, she already skimmed through floorplans of various sea transports. Mapping the place, she narrowed her eyes at the top floor, where the ship's controls lie. 

Her senses were on high alert as she went to peek on the open door, familiar blinking buttons, and the helmsman sight.

Lucy held her breath. Silently, she approached the helmsman. She raised the stick over her head and hit square at the head. Hard enough for the broomstick to snap into two. A yelp than a thud before the man fall on the wheel.

"That was easier than I expect it to be," Lucy sighed in relief as she pushed the person off. Her grip on the wheel as she looked over the hundred glowing buttons. She scanned over the functions, frowning when she got a clear view of their position. Her earlier assumption correct, but a small miscalculation with the ship's position. A few distances away from what she expected them to be. 

She flipped a few switches and pressed the buttons. The boat hummed to life. Her instructor's words still rang in her ear as she recalled all the necessary functions. 

"You bitch!" Lucy winced at that gruff voice. The man ready to aim at her. By instinct, she hastily turned the wheel. The force of the boat's quick rotation slammed the man to the wall. She gripped on the controls, gritted her teeth as she made a couple more tweaks. It moved, speeding towards the rocky shore of Hargeon in its full speed.

Lucy held on to the wheel for dear life.

A loud crash rang on her ear as the boat landed on Hargeon's rocky shores. She screamed when the gruff man pulled her by the hair away from the wheel. The blood streamed down his face, and his eyes bloodshot. 

"You damn wench!" The buffoon who kicked her yelled. "Fucking crashed this ship. I knew you were trouble."

Aside from the yelping pain in her scalps, she noticed two to three other guys by the entrance. He forcefully tugged on her hair. Forced her down on her knees.

A scowl made in their features as one of them leered at her. Another aimed to grab.

She flinched. Expecting another rough treatment, except her wrist was enveloped with warm hands. Blonde locks fell on her face, barely she could see the salmon stranger kicked the buffoon in retaliation. 

"'Scuse me," a rough voice said. Followed by the sound of a broken jaw. Lucy brushed the hair out of her face. Though she should have expected it. Even if it was a part of her plan. He still left her in awe. His hair and scarf ruffled with the wind. The stranger stood amongst the bloodied men like a warrior in her fairytales. 

He shielded her from the view of the traffickers, eyed the fallen men cautiously. Lucy watched the boy glared at them. "Sorry. I'm late. Had to beat up the rest of them to make sure it's safe." His eyes turned to her, gentle yet it cackled like a campfire, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lucy croaked. She winced at the bloodied scraped on her knee. He stared at her, doubtful. Lucy grinned as she ripped her sleeve and tied it around her knee. "See?" She moved her leg in assurance. "I'm fine."

At the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the traffickers stirred and their hands lit. The atmosphere thickened with the familiar scent. "You have to go," the stranger hurriedly said.

"What about you?" Lucy swallowed, her mind immediately turned to drugged girls, but couldn't bear to leave him alone. 

"I'll be fine," he insisted, worried. "Just go save the girls downstairs." 

It didn't need a second for Lucy to register his words. She stood, wobbly, before taking another glance of the boy. He gave a grin as the men surrounded him, but something glinted. A flash of something sparkled. 

"Oi, you're not goin' anywhere!" Another tried to give chase. 

In a blink of an eye, the boy was in front of him. His fist connected to his chest as the guy was sent flying. A shiver went through their spines when they watched the stranger sent a chilling glare.

Out of sight, fire lit from his hands spread throughout his body and to the floor. The flame-like snakes slithered from the floor and surrounded them like a fighting ring. Trapped them inside the space. Their eyes widened when the demon entered the ring. His trademark scarf fluttered as the men fully realized their mistakes. A feral grin graced the demon's lips, "You lot shouldn't bother praying for mercy."

\---

Lucy swallowed air when she noticed the group of men unconscious. Either misfortune or luckiness, she did not know. It was then, Lucy fully realized how terrifying her unnamed savior is. He looked only a tad bit older than her, but his collateral damage was astounding. She continued before questions swarmed her mind. She hastily went down the stairs to the storage room, still covered in debris. 

Most of the girls were still awake, tied up, and some gagged. She took out the blade on her trousers to cut the ropes. Like clockwork, the women immediately aided the others, forcefully woke the asleep while some trekked upstairs. 

One of the girls, whose body shook in the fear, tearfully thanked Lucy. They moved past the room then into the top deck. Resourcefully, they cut off a large piece from the broken floor, ready to use an exit bridge to their freedom.

Lucy restlessly cast her a glance on the top deck. There were no signs of anyone, especially not the pink-haired. If the large hole in the floor wasn't there, she could have sworn she made the warrior up.

The eldest of the girls ushered Lucy to their makeshift bridge. Lucy's eyes darted back and forth to the helm, wondering what took him long. Lucy took a step back. She smiled, though apologetically said, "I... I'm waiting for someone."

The girls didn't try to persuade Lucy. She nodded her head, then left, crossing the bridge in relative ease.

Lucy breathed a sigh before her feet took her back to where she last saw him.

The sight only took her breath away. She didn't expect the place to be consumed by fire. And the man standing in the middle lit in flames.

Lucy blinked. When she opened her eyes again. He was just there, staring at the destruction. The stranger noticed her. A loud curse she could hear through the crackle.

"Why the hell did you turn back?!" He asked. He grabbed her wrist as they distanced themselves from the flames.

"Why the hell is the place on fire?!" She yelped when the blaze caught the sails, and the Yankee jib broke off, toppled over, and hit the docks that spread the flames. Her other hand cupped her mouth in horror.

"Well, shit," Lucy spoke out his thoughts. Not far off, they heard several sirens, each a sound belonging to anything under the label emergency. This time, he voiced out her own thoughts, "Double shit. Time to go."

It took Lucy a full minute to process. Her head hasn't wrapped up over the events of the day. They were able to get out of the boat and sneaked past the people and the growing authorities. Away from the crowd filled with curious onlookers and into the somehow empty streets. Her eyes tracked to the pink-haired boy in front of her. For reasons unknown, she looked down on their clasped hands. 

She let out her thoughts before she could blink, "My name is Lucy," she said. He continued to hold her hand as they ran away from the police for their own personal reasons. Clinging on the littlest trace of normality, she asked. "What's yours?"

They docked over a narrow space between houses. Natsu chuckled as the blonde slid down to sat on the cold concrete. "Are we seriously introducing ourselves right now, weirdo?"

"Weirdo?! Excuse you, but if anyone is a weirdo here. It's _you_!" she huffed. Pouting, she watched their destruction spread amass. Despite the chaos and the hurried way, the firemen stormed the streets. The flames looked like it won't die out soon like a magical force that made the fire invincible.

She scoffed at that thought.

"What are you mumbling about, Luigi?" Inches away from her face, she quickly realized the boy. She had only known for a day, doesn't have the concept of personal space.

Lucy pushed him back, blushing beat red. "It's Lucy." 

Her blush deepened when she finally noticed their still intertwined hands. Natsu stood up yet raised a brow at her weird actions. 

"Natsu." His rough voice turned mellow. She looks up to meet his fiery gaze, melted to a deep shade of forest green. She was quite sure to be onyx before. His face split into a toothy grin. "The name's Natsu."

"Natsu," she tasted the name of summer on her lips. It was old Fiorian for the season of the heat. She noticed, belatedly, the season of the year corresponds with his name. She giggled at that thought.

"Hey, whatcha laughin' at?" his rough pronunciation reminded her of the buffoons back at the ship- compared to them- he was better. Infinitely better. His voice reminded her of the warm summer heat.

Really his name is so fitting.

Her giggles didn't stop, but she laughed louder. Giggling at an unknown joke only she knew. Especially when Natsu's face wrapped in an odd expression, she couldn't pinpoint the emotion. Confusion, maybe, but there was that warmness in his gaze that couldn't be associate with that feeling.

"You're really are a weirdo."

"Hey, what's up with you calling me a weirdo? That's the third time!"

This time it was his turn to laugh. Boisterous and light-hearted, "What kind of weirdo only count how many times a ni— someone calls them?"

She tilted her head at the slip-up but answered in the same biting manner. "The same one who caused half of Hargeon to burn."

Probably the wrong one to say, especially when his eyes glinted. "You caused this destruction, you know? I just intensify it."

She snorted, "Whatever you say."

They laughed. "Ever been to Magnolia?" Natsu asked, stating in between breaths. His eyes glinted mysteriously. 

Lucy tilted her head. She skimmed through the information she read about Fiore's cities. One took the name, famous for their rainbow magnolia trees. A town of Harvest, not far from Mt. Hakobe, and only a train ride from here. "Never say I've been there before."

"Really? You have come and visit sometime!" his grin widens, razor-sharp teeth peeking from his lips. "I'll introduce you to Fairy Tail." She was about to open her mouth, questioning about this fairy tale. But his gaze made her breath hitched. One, she rarely saw a spark of that childish mischief and gleeful innocence. "Man, you would love Happy!"

Lucy can't decide if the event was a good thing or a bad thing. But she can agree to one something, at least. She is very fond of that smile. "So what is this happy?"

\---

Their parents were outside the cafe, ready to pick up their children. When they heard fire in the docks and upon further investigation caused a reveal of illegal trafficking.

His keen hearing picked out this information from the working officers. Other than the scent lingering in the air. That fire alone has Natsu written all over it.

... and perhaps, the little starlight helped him.

It seems like Layla came to the same conclusion.

Though her weary eyes watched the buildings lit aflame, her lips tilted with faint amusement. "Your son is quite the trouble I see."

"He'll handle it." Igneel watched the flames devour the buildings, sweat dripping, yet he couldn't stop the pride that overwhelms him. He made this! Destroyed half of Hargeon in raging flames last he checked, the boy couldn't destroy a boulder.

It was worth the scolding the master will give him. Even to go to his hoard to pay for the damages.

The woman giggled softly, "They are so cute together." Her focus instead was at their two children, laughing together at whatever shenanigans that caused such destruction. His sharp eyes followed her sight, though hidden, visible to a creature like him.

Igneel was uncomfortable with his son ever knowing romance— ha! An impossible of a lifetime. He twisted his lips with a smirk. Sharp canines peeked out and bright eyes raging with the same flames he wields, "How about a wager?"

Layla tilted her head, but the expression on her face shown interest.

"I bet that key and pouch you admired, that those two won't get together."

Layla pondered over that tempting offer. She glanced once again at the kids. She touched her earrings, which glimmered brightly in gold once caressed by sunlight. Its craftsmanship was splendid, designed to dangle and sparkle like a dim star plucked from the night sky. One she won from their previous wager.

"I wager this," she tapped on her earrings. Well aware that the dragon king now lifted a brow at her actions. It took painstaking effort to get these. It isn't worth betting on a lost wager. She laughed softly, "I bet those kids will end up wed." Igneel face was priceless at her words. Before he could utter a word. The mother called her child, already walking away from him. Despite their shocking state they were in. The mother-daughter duo bade them farewell.

Igneel watched them leave until his boy finally noticed him. He made through the crowd, meeting his kid halfway.

The turned of events made Natsu confused. He sent a questioning gaze to his old man. "That was the daughter of the friend you want to meet?"

"Never expected for you two to cross paths," Igneel shrugged. "But yeah. Their physical appearance should be a dead give away. They look like sisters instead of mother and her child."

"Yeah," he said with some confusion. He split a grin. "I thought they were siblings before that Luigi or whatever-her-name-is said she was her mom."

Igneel's sharp gaze landed on Natsu. Noticed the smile on the boy's features. "So…" he drawled out the question. "Whatcha think of the girl?"

"She's quite a weirdo!" his son replied in a heartbeat. Igneel sighed in relief, glad of all that he would win against Layla. Natsu whistled a tune, walking down the path to the train station in silence. An odd quiet that Igneel gladly indulges in.

Yet, why does he has that feeling he should prepare his side of the bet?

* * *

Lucy opened the car door. She dusted off her uniform. Her bag gently held on her front. When the gates came into view, she paused. She turned to the car that waited patiently. Her sister, visible behind the glass, giddily waved her farewells. Her driver, Caps, crossed his fingers, a small gesture of good luck. She waved at them back. She watched the car drove past until they were no longer in her sight. 

The blonde sighed. Chocolate eyes traced back to the familiar large marble palace. Peeking behind the walls that divided them were round roofs and pillars known for their indestructibility. 

Fiore High. 

A prestigious academy funded by the royal family. Reputable for its rowdy students and mystical yet mysterious feeling. To this day, she still questioned Layla why her mother insisted she attends here of all places. 

It was her first day in her second year of high school. 

She stared intently at the school. Dazed, as she stood there, unaware of a playful banter not too far from her. One playful pushed caused a rough shove that made Lucy slipped. 

"Ack!" She stumbled, swiftly turning as she glimpsed on her attacker. By instinct, she stretched her arms to grab hold of something- the warm feeling of scaly cotton. Awkwardly caught her footing, barely she stood. She barely registered the warm hands around her waist. Angrily muttered about getting the person a piece of her mind. Soon face to face with very familiar onyx eyes. It was the same damnable grin.

Natsu's eyes sparkled with childish joy at the unexpected encounter, "Yo Luigi!" 

"You!" It came out angry than she expected. She gripped his scarf tighter. Belatedly, realized he wore the same school's misshapen uniform. Excitement, joy, confusion, and anger laced her voice, yet she gave the brightest smile. "And it's pronounced Lucy!"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!  
> Wait for the bonus chapter for the New Year.


	3. Wedding Bells

That one ceremonial song of church bells rang throughout the town of Magnolia. It was a familiar sound to its citizens. The bells rang for each joy and sorrow to those who heard it. For the citizens, they knew it rang for happiness. Especially when the cathedral was decked with flowers and draped with white silks. Rumors spread amongst the townfolk for the lucky couple. Plenty argued that it was about time, and some in disbelief declared it was impossible. Despite this, the people of Magnolia were in a festive mood for a rare happy occasion.

Especially the bridegroom Natsu Dragneel.

"How much ya bettin' Salamander would end up pass out by the end?" Gajeel whispered to the best man. He brushed off his white suit, frowning at even a speck of dirt. "I'm bettin' a thousand."

"Honestly, looks can be deceiving," Gray, the best man, sighed. "Five thousand he'll end up duking it out later." Tugging on his tie, almost making it undone. A sharp glare from Erza made him slowly put down his hands. "That reminds me, you still haven't pay our previous wager."

Gajeel coughed, "Technically, Cana became rich with that outcome. Do you think she'll care about my money?"

"Yes," Natsu cut in as he fidgetted with his scarf. Anything to distract him, even the guys' awful way of doing so. "If Lucy hears about it, she'll be asking a fee. Damn, does she has to make a bet over everything?"

"If it makes you rich, why not?" Gajeel shrugged along with his signature Gihi. "I'm sure that woman pays her beer with her winning pool. I've never seen her lost."

Gray looked back at his rival. A thought lingered in his mind, worried as several memories of their school flashed through his mind. A worry he understood yet has complexed feelings for. He raised a brow, "Though I can't believe you are behaving, flamebrain."

Contrary to what they were seeing, Natsu was itching to let loose. His fists clenched, controlling his nervousness coming off him in heated waves. If it was already hot in the summer, it was seething where the boys at. 

"Damn Natsu," Gajeel scooted near Gray. Sweat building on his face, "Calm down, else you're going to melt down Kardia this way." Gray's literal coolness was the only salvation from Natsu's heatwave. That and the cathedral has good air conditioning. 

He tugged on his beloved scarf, trying to ease down his nervousness. It was bad enough, the wedding was a big moment for them. It was worst when he knew what comes after. 

He can't help but wallow in those dark thoughts at the worst possible moments. 

Yet his mind went to her smile.

That smile helped him go through hell and back. Damn, he was lucky. It's been ten years since they met in Hargeon. A miracle— they met again at their school and developed a strong bond that led them here— dressed for their wedding. He ain't gonna screw this up for her. 

"Places everyone!" Someone shouted. The wedding march began, parading down their friends as the Master was first, followed by the groom. Gray, the best man, followed after. The bridesmaids paired groomsmen. The maid of honor, Levy, walked the aisle alone. Erza came into view but stood halfway, a proud smile grace her lips. She headed to the door, awaiting her job. Asuka cheerfully threw the petals, and Romeo came after with the rings.

The doors were once again open. Natsu's breath hitched when Lucy came into view. She was draped in a white silken gown. A flower crown rested on her beautifully designed hair as the veil barely covered her face. Her dress hugged curves while flowing freely like waterfalls. A bouquet of her favorite flowers on her hands. But, the most beautiful of it all was the bride's face. The see-through veil didn't hide the vibrant joy that made the already beautiful Lucy stunning.

Lucy walked down the aisle, meeting Erza halfway.

"You're so beautiful," Erza smiled as she held out her arm. Lucy looped her arm around her and gently held the flowers in her other. Erza smiled proudly at Lucy. 

"Thank you." Lucy beamed at her. Her sister from another mother. A friend she's happy to be a part of her life. "For everything."

"It's just I find it a pity, it should have been your father, Igneel, heck even—" mumbling words out her mind. 

"Even still," Lucy interrupted the older woman. "I would prefer if you walk me down the aisle." She leaned her head on the red hair's shoulder. Peeking one eye at the flustered woman. "You always were my knight in shining armor, Erza Scarlet."

They walked down to Natsu, who Erza didn't mind threatening for the final time. She gave Lucy's hand to his and sent them off. When they face the officiant, shoulder to shoulder, with clear grins on their faces. Unaware of the tears that stung Erza's eyes. Happy and proud of where they stood. Bisca gave Erza a handkerchief to dry off the tears and then took another to dry off her own.

The bride and groom, side by side, climbed the steps to the altar. Where Makarov serviced them. An open book in his hands as his vibrant voice became solemn, "We gather here today to celebrate the union of our beloved..."

Said couple also simultaneously tuned out the long, dreary speech.

"Why didn't we just elope?" the groom whined, low enough only his partner could hear. He tightened his hold on her hand, the hearing almost borderline boring.

Lucy tried to restrain the giggles while Gramps continued on. "Erza threatened us with her sword waving about when we said that, the she-devil." Lucy paused at her count off. The nickname alone was best to describe the terror they will face. Another more terrifying thought crossed her mind, which sent shivers down her spine. "And Lisanna will  _ cry! _ " 

Natsu winced at the thought. They both knew that no one who made Lisanna cry live past tomorrow. Natsu made sure they regret living, and Lucy helped bury the body. None of them wants to be the next victim.

Gramps cleared his throat, already noticed the couple's growing shenanigans. With a huff, he closed the book, then did the unthinkable. He threw the Kadria's sacred book off his shoulder. Their eyes went wide when the loud thud echoed throughout the cathedral. 

The crowd fell in a stunt silence over the book. 

The old man cleared his throat. The stun audience turned to the officiant. "Now, do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia to be your partner in crime, stood by her side during her pain, tolerant to her misgivings, protect her joyful, loving self, and love her until the end of eternity?"

He knocked his head against her. Grins fully apparent in their faces, "Hell, yeah I do!" The guests cheered. Laughter sweetened the dreary air.

"And do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel despite his rowdy, obnoxious, destructive self. Stand along with him during hardships despite his misgivings, enjoy every moment together, share your feelings and thoughts, protect all his worth, be partners even beyond what's ordinary?"

"Absolutely!" Lucy shared his split grin.

Makarov motioned to Romeo as the couple exchanged their rings. He hovered his hand over the couple who bowed before him, "May this bond strengthens to the test of time," Makarov smiled. "I pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu carefully flips the veil over her face. The sight of each other made their expression warm. His forehead knocked against hers as he sealed her lips.

The crowd cheered. Sneakily, Levy quietly climbed the stairs to the cathedral's inner balcony, overlooking the ceremony in a bird's eye view. Awaiting her cue as she looked for Gray. The best man on the other side sent a signal to the short woman.

Pink petals and sparkles of white that faintly reminded of her snow fell from the roofs. Inciting a familiar, magical feeling as they landed softly on the palm of her glove.

"They didn't mention the confetti," Lucy whispered to her husband. Fascinated by the surprise that she will thank whoever thought of it. "Beautiful."

His keen eyes trained on their chosen best man and maid of honor. Levy whistled, and Gray grinned smugly. "Damnm show-offs," Natsu scoffed.

"What?" His bride whispered.

"Nothing," he shrugged off his concerns opted to bend and sweep Lucy off her feet. Literally.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelped, wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms were wrapped around her thighs and back. She was lifted in a way that they met face to face. Laughter was a boisterous, almost borderline maniac. He ran past their guests out to the door where the remaining of them waited.

"What?" He whispered to her ear, making his blissful bride blushed tomato red. Natsu playfully said, "Besides, didn't you sprain your foot a while back?"

"And whose fault was that? Honestly, I'm never making another wedding again," She boop his nose. He reacted with a soft smile. Transferring her bouquet to her other hand, beautifully arranged by Droy. Something unexpected from him, though he did the same for Bisca's wedding. It was tempting to do the bouquet toss in advance, knowing that there's a slim chance of fitting that to a Fairytail party. 

It wasn't a FairyTail party without going overboard. 

The petals continued to fell outside as they ran out of the cathedral and to the car. The crowd cheered as they passed some and some he greeted on the way. He grinned. The golden band on his finger shone, "Good, cause I'm not letting you go."

"You shouldn't be," his bride laughed. Her newly acquired ring glowed. "Cause I'm never leaving."

What seemed like a happy ending was their start of a new beginning.


	4. Of Burns and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!!!  
> I forgot to add a small tidbit at the end of Prologue II. Too late at night for me to think I just posted before remembering the bonus.  
> It's not even an excuse but don't burn me with pitchforks. 
> 
> Soooo... enjoy!!

How did this happen?

Lucy asked as she witnessed the firefighters blew off the fire. It was the same familiar blaze that has torn her home. It reminded her of that fateful day back in Hargeon.

Her eyes glanced at her husband and cat. Before, she swiftly directed her gaze back to the firefighters, explaining the situation in one breath.

At least the situation they spoke of.

It was still vivid in her mind as the entire scenario plays out again.

An impossible, yet... It happened.

How did it happen, you ask? It was something like this.

* * *

Two weeks after the honeymoon, the newlywed couple, Dragneel, have moved into their suburban home into the outskirts of Magnolia. An awful idea, if you think about it, especially when working underneath Fiore's heat and the air condition not working.

Their friends graciously (forcefully) offer their help, despite moving in with the bare minimum furniture. Just necessities and massive furniture to fill in the empty house.

A house, in fact, that hopefully can withstand her friends' uninvited presence. Married one of them. So that's one down— seven more to go. And that only counts the regulars.

Sometimes, Lucy wondered if she surrounded herself with people lacking human decency. They are kind people that she agrees with, but they lack common sense.

"Is everything alright with your foot, Lucy?" Wendy cuts in her thoughts. "Those boxes look heavy. I'm always happy to help!"

"I'm sorry," Lucy unconsciously blurted out her thoughts.

Wendy, their gentle darling teenager, one they've to know for so many years lacking any human decency? Lucy deserves a beating for considering such terrible thoughts.

Wendy squeaks, "You did nothing wrong, Lucy! I'm merely asking! It might be burdensome to walk around carrying heavy boxes."

"It's nothing," Lucy shrugged. Huffing as she carried two boxes with ease. "Don't worry, sweets. It was technically my fault when I wasn't careful before the wedding. The ointment you gave me was fantastic! You might even have surpassed Porlyusica."

"I haven't gone close to surpassing mom, yet." Wendy shyly smiled. "Besides the sp— the ointment was new. I'm glad it works."

Lucy almost stumbled at the last tidbits.

Wendy bit her tongue. Wide-eyed as she realized the words, let slip. She hastily cried out, "I tested in advance! Even tried out myself self there were absolutely no side effects!"

"Ah. Ergo, I became a guinea pig," Lucy took it back. She is surrounded by black-hearted people. Yet, despite this, she couldn't help the teasing remark or a smirk growing on her lips as the teenager flustered, stumbling on her words as she made an explanation after explanation.

"Oi Lucy," her fun ended when the screen door opens to a shirtless Gray Fullbuster.

The girls blinked before Lucy mentioned, "Your shirt is gone."

Gray took one look at himself— tattoo, cross necklace, and six-pack abs any lover of men will die for. He shrugged, "I still have my pants."

You can tell what Lucy meant now, do you?

"I'm done helping Natsu with the living room," he said. Shuffling his feet to the porch. "Anything else you need?"

"There are still some boxes in the truck," she motioned her head to the big vehicle in the front yard. "They're the last ones, but they are pretty heavy, so be careful."

He went down, shrugged it off without turning back.

"I hope the neighbors won't go crazy," Lucy mumbled to herself. Her previous apartment (the same place plenty of people in her life thought it would be a brilliant idea to barge in whenever they please) loved when the same Gray pass by for a visit.

Because he possessed a bizarre habit. That was stripping, and he maintained a damn body to show it. Lucy swears every time he drops by. All the ladies magically carried binoculars to watch the live show. Lucy promised even her landlady is on it.

Wendy zeroes in a piece of black cloth on the grass, sitting listlessly in the uncut yard. She gently places her back as she picks up the clothing— now a pair of jeans. Before calling, waving the item like a flag in a parade, "Gray your pants!"

Gray immediately said a string of curses, barely he registered the gushes and screams in the distance. He hastily ran and grabbed the cloth from Wendy. Somehow lost his underwear along the way. Wendy gaped as she screamed bloody murder. 

Lucy smiled wryly and immediately deduced to quickly run away from the chaotic scene. Wendy can surely handle herself, so can Gray.

She pushed the screen door open. Boxes filled in her hands as she walked across the living room. Empty with yellow wallpaper and the stair on the side. An open entrance on the other side leads to the dining connected to the spacious kitchen. When the next truck comes in, framed pictures will fill the walls, accumulated over the ten years since they met back in Hargeon. Since encountering the entire gang for the first time in school.

"So... are... going... to...?"

"It's... easy... now..."

Hush voices coming from the living room. One of them, she can tell, belonged to her husband.

A name that takes time to get used to yet put a smile on her face.

"Natsu?" She came in, calling out his name. Natsu abruptly stoops up. Stiff as a wooden board as he kept darting his eyes until it landed on her boxes.

"Yeah, Luce? Watcha need?" He took the top box of the two she was holding.

Lucy allowed him to take it as she put down the box she was carrying. Their blue cat, Happy, rubbed his head against her legs. Lucy scratched his chin. She asked, "Who were you talking to?"

He coughed. Both cat and owner stiffened at her words.

"I... Well..." his eyes landed behind her. Scarlet hair, an imposing woman strolled out of the kitchen. "I was talking to Erza!"

None noticed the cat rolled his eyes. He slapped his face, murmuring illegible words. The woman in question startled someone called her name. Her expression turned blank as a question mark hovered above her head. She flickered her eyes between the couple. She, herself, sent a restrained glare to the pinkette, who gulped at the warning.

His lips twisted. Onyx's eyes turned to the staircase. He kissed Lucy by the temple before fleeing upstairs, leaving cloud dust in his wake.

Cat and Lucy exchanged gazes. Perplexed at the actions of her odd husband. "And he calls me a weirdo," she mused.

Happy enthusiastically agreed with a meow on his own.

Erza watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. A shadow glazed her features before she sighed.

"Erza," The blonde raised her head. Curious of her husband's odd behavior, she asked, "What did you and Natsu talk about?"

The redhead in question almost stumbled on her foot. Her hand grasped the wall as she steadied. She gulped, "I was—" her eyes caught the open kitchen. "Cooking!" She yelped, startling both cat and owner. "Natsu was asking about dinner."

Lucy raised a brow. Noticeably, Erza wore a frilly apron, which explained the outfit. A chill sent down her spine at that thought. "You're cooking?"

"Yes," She coughed. Erza questioned. She raised a brow. Eyes shaped at the sudden question, "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," Lucy shrugged. She effortlessly handled the acting despite her sweating bullets at her scary face. She took a peek behind Erza. The kitchen, openly revealed with a doorless entrance, was not surprising— a mess. That single glance was her only answer to the upcoming disaster— dinner.

To sum it up, Erza is not the best cook.

"I'll help. I already finished the boxes for dining. Wendy and Gray will handle the rest of the move in," Lucy immediately took countermeasures to save her own stomach.

"Of course, you'll be a great help in the kitchen," Erza nodded. Immediately she brought out a rolled-up apron from her pocket. "Here, wear this. It's only proper to march into battle with proper gear."

Lucy wryly replied, "Erza, we are not going to a war..."

"Nonsense, preparing a feast for our bottomless friends is like preparing for the battlefield," In a flash, Erza dressed Lucy in the apron before she could blink. She grabbed the blonde by the arm. A spatula pointed to the kitchen. She declared, "Onward!"

She dragged the frozen blonde to the kitchen.

Happy watched Lucy's suffering in the kitchen at a very safe distance. Away from Erza's quick skills with her knife. The blonde held her tears over her torn chopping board. Away from the overly seasoned food Lucy was able to salvage. Barely saved the dessert from Erza, who mistook salt for sugar and almost poured half a bottle.

He's glad they only gave his fish and his fish alone.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Gray called out as he pushed open the screen door and dropped the boxes. "We've finished packing!"

"I smell roasted duck!" Wendy chirped and ran past Gray. They followed the trail of the delicious scent of food and led them to Erza preparing the table.

"Wendy, Gray," the redhead smiled. "Just in time. We just finished dinner!"

Gray caught on, while Wendy happily sat on the other end of the table. "What do you mean by 'we?'"

"Oh that," Erza shrugged. She placed down their meal. "Lucy and I made dinner, of course. I even made the dessert." She happily said. She went back after the kitchen, leaving the two with their thoughts.

Wendy froze. Her eyes turned dead, and her face white as a sheet. She looked at the feast like it was her last. Gray patted Wendy by the shoulder before he sat down next to her.

Wendy's tears poured, "How can you be so calm...?"

Gray deeply thought, "I don't want to die."

Natsu strolled in, "Yo. Something smells good. What's cooking—?" He turned to his two guests as they look at the delicious meal oddly. He furrowed his brows, "Why the gloomy faces?"

"Erza cooked this," Wendy politely answered. Despite her entire body as pale as a ghost.

Natsu's face turned green. He staggered to his chair, "Aight. Time to die, I guess."

"Ezra's cooking aside," Gray belched as he pushed the plate away from him. "When are you going to tell her?"

Natsu froze. He fiddled with the fork. "Soon."

"Soon?" he repeated in disbelief. "You had two weeks. How soon can you get it? I honestly expected Lucy to know by the time you got back from your honeymoon."

"I said I'll tell her!" Natsu rose from his seat as he grabbed Gray by his shirt. 

"Wanna go at it, pyro?" Gray snarled. He gripped his wrist, mist forming from his hand. 

"You two stop!!" Wendy yelled as she slammed her hands into the table. The cluttery shook in response. 

Natsu glanced at Wendy's angry face, back to Gray's irritated one, then his gaze turned to the undisturbed kitchen. He deeply breathed before he dropped Gray. 

"I'll tell Luce," Natsu sat with a huff. He turned away from them. "I'll tell her, so stop butting in, buttface. I already got a mouthful from Happy."

Gray's eye twitched but remained from his seat.

"You were the one who insisted to tell her, Natsu," Wendy pouted. 

His face crumpled, "Not you too, Wens." 

This was the scenario Lucy walked into. She took a step back to the kitchen, then peek at the odd atmosphere at the table. When Lucy realized she didn't step through another dimension she entered the dining room. She placed another roast duck on the table and asked, "Okay... What's with this weird atmosphere?"

"Erza cooked dinner," Gray coughed. Lucy raised a brow at his answer. 

"I mean, Erza makes great food presentation," Wendy's hands waved crazily, flustered at the answer. She also made a point. The dinner table filled with their meals looked like fine dining straight from a top star restaurant. Unfortunately, looks can be very deceiving.

Natsu poked the jello with a fork. His expression sulking as it bounced back, "The tastes suck."

Wendy sputtered at his honesty. Gray silently agreed.

Lucy gnawed her lips, debating between the truth or a little mischief. The angelic side of her couldn't help but said, "Don't worry. Erza only cut the vegetables and helped with the finishing touches. I did the rest."

Their expressions morphed into relief.

Lucy dragged a chair as she sat beside Natsu. A finger tapped her chin. She recollected a thought, "Although Erza did pour salt on the jello instead of sugar."

Wendy stared at their dessert with a morbid expression. Natsu pushed the jello off his sight and into Gray, who shoved the jello back to its place. It created a tug of war between the two until a jar of ice-cool drink slammed on the dinner table like a knife splitting a thing into two. The boys met Erza's icy stare as they attentively return to their meal. Erza nodded her in approval, then took a seat beside Wendy.

Collectively, Lucy failed to mention about her fixing the jello back to its deliciousness. The trio opted for the dessert, which only Erza and Lucy ate. It was only later. They failed to realize the jello was safe to eat. It caused a lot of never-ending whines.

And thus, the Dragneel household's dinner ended nicely.

* * *

"Goodbye, Lucy," Wendy waved with Gray and Erza in the distance. Lucy lingered on the doorstep. She quietly watched her friends leave until they turned to a corner, out of sight.

Warm glass touched her cheek. Startled, she looked up, only to meet her husband's eyes. He leaned on the window, both of his hands held warm cups. His lips stretch to a lazy smile as he passed her warm milk. "Have a drink. it's cold despite being a summer night."

Lucy mumbled a quick thank you. Arms wrapped on the mug as she tentatively sips, quite sweet to the taste. She slid down the wall, legs sprawled as she sat. Natsu gave her his cup as he jumped out of the window and sat next to her. Lucy tentatively returned his drink.

The couple enjoyed their rare peace. Prefer the soft noise of the night, filling their silence.

Chocolate eyes glanced at her husband behind her cup. The rare quiet was welcomed, but odd when it's the boisterous Natsu. Her Natsu, who was in deep thought as he kept staring at the cup as if his life depended on it. She turned her head to the side. She twirled her golden locks, gnawing on her mind for her unsaid worries.

She spoke, "Is something bothering you?"

Natsu snapped out of his stupor. He spluttered. Words failed to bring the unease that plagued him ever since dinner. A reminder from Gray made it clear he couldn't keep the pretense any longer.

Yet, there was a dark shadow lingered on his mind. It spiraled his thoughts with horrible scenarios of the events- too soon, he knew to be nearer to reality than he liked.

He opted to dodge the question instead, "Have some thoughts but nothing important."

"Nothing important," Lucy echoed. "You won't be this affected if it isn't. Besides," She leaned her head that rested on his shoulder. "Like what Gramps said during our wedding, shouldn't we share our worries?"

"I don't think that's what Gramps said," Natsu chuckled. Hia arms wrapped around her waist as their mugs were left unattended on the floor. Her legs went from floor to sprawled on his lap. Her hands gripped his shoulders. 

"Pish posh," Luce waved it off. "That was like what? Two weeks ago? Do you think I'll remember something like that?"

He chuckled, "Shouldn't you? It was our wedding day."

"I was more distracted by him throwing a sacred book like it was his due bills."

Natsu laughed, a soft rumbled. He lifted his head, onyx eyes twinkled met her own.

Lucy grinned, her hand softly clasped his face. "Now, that's the Natsu, I know. Are you ready to share your worries?"

"You won't believe me," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.

Lucy shrugged. Her arms wrapped around his head before playing with his hair. "I don't know... you can't tell unless you try, right?" She drawled.

Natsu averted his eyes. He contemplated a bit before sighing, "I'm a wizard."

"Yer a wizard, Henry!" She mimicked with a gruff voice.

"See?" though disappointed, he can't help but laugh at her horrible imitation. "You don't believe me."

"I do believe you," Lucy shrugged. "I just don't know what you mean by that."

Natsu opened up his palm as it lit a flame, "A wizard who can do magic—"

"—trick?" Lucy watched the flames danced in his palms. Her brown eyes glowed a bright hue as the flames reflected in her vision. He gulped, rather daze at the way she intently stared at his flames.

"Oh, come on!" A childish voice said, annoyed. "It's so obvious, Lushi! That's an actual fire." the sound continued, "In what world can you see a person lit their hand and hold fire unburned?!"

"Alcohol solution, ever heard of that—" Lucy unconsciously answered, but her voice died down when she met face to face with a blue furball, with angelic wings behind his back.

She screeched.

Natsu startled as his fire followed his emotion burst into sparks. It touched the wooden walls, setting it flamed. The trio immediately turned her attention to their lit walls. The flames crackled. Natsu froze when a hissing sound reached his ears. The foreboding of danger sent shivers down his spine. He grabbed his winged cat and Lucy and jumped out of the house and rolled to the lawn.

Lucy watched as their house went from small flames to an explosion, taking out the porch in seconds. They rolled away from the chaos.

"Who the hell built that place?! Putting the gas boiler in the open is a goddamn fire hazard!" He growled as he got up, untangling himself from the two. He brushed the grass off his clothes.

"Our cat talked," Lucy murmured. Eyes wide, as she immediately shot up. Her hands covered her mouth, "Happy has wings."

"Natsu," Natsu turned to their innocent cat, who blinked owlishly. "I think we broke her."

Sirens immediately heard from the distance as the trio continued to watch the house ablaze.

The husband groaned in frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full speed ahead!!
> 
> Took me months to make this and it's the bane of my existence.  
> I never want to look at this chapter ever again.  
> But, a little fun fact: the reason why it took me so long to write this chapter is that Natsu burned the house after accidentally showing Lucy he can do magic- the only thing that didn't change is Lucy's reaction to Happy having wings. Aka he wasn't supposed to tell her, but somehow this was written into the mix and I just winged it.


End file.
